Secretos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: La nueva vencedora del 7 siete jamas había prestado atención a los juegos. Así que cuando tiene que enfrentarse a la dura realidad que conlleva haberlos ganado 7 tequilas la llevaran a un baño donde los secretos y las almendras cobraran un nuevo valor. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del mes de febrero del foro "El diente de león" Personaje: Johanna Mason.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del mes de febrero del foro "El diente de león" Personaje: Johanna Mason._

 **Secretos**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… El tequila corre por mis venas y quema mi garganta. Odio el sabor pero logra que nuble mi mente, pero no lo suficiente. Y aunque no quiero ser el nuevo Haymitch Abernathy busco más.

Cinco, seis… siete. Mi vientre sufre mientras mi cerebro se nubla y corro tambaleante hacia el baño, tengo que sacar toda esta basura de mi sistema. No es que me importe demasiado manchar las bonitas alfombras de piel del estúpido de Snow pero definitivamente lo último que necesito es volver a ver su horrendo rostro y seguro que si vomito justo aquí lograre llamar su atención.

Me abro paso entre los igual de ebrios capitolinos que se tambalean en extraños pasos de baile. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar al baño que según recuerdo era el de mujeres me encuentro con un obeso y calvo hombre saliendo de este, se soba la panza como si estuviera satisfecho y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que solo podría describir como obscena. Su "elegante" traje de un naranja quemado parecía haber sido usado más de una decena de veces, lo que debo decir es tan común por estos lugares como usar pelucas por allá en mis tierras. Me pregunto por un momento si me abre equivocado de baño, pero en todo caso no tengo tiempo de correr al otro así que decido meterme a este de todos modos.

Adentro me encuentro con otra de las vencedoras, Cashire o algo así, que se está subiendo los increíblemente entallados pantalones que trae puestos. Su rímel mancha sus mejillas, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y el labial echo un desastre. Mi cerebro intenta relacionar las dos imágenes pero mi organismo está demasiado dañado como para hacerle caso en este momento. Así que me precipito al baño donde apenas me da tiempo de levantar la tapa antes de descargar el contenido de mi estómago en el, debo decir que mi tino no es una maravilla.

Estoy agotada, aunque no sabría muy bien de que, así que termino por dejarme caer sobre las baldosas frías del suelo con la respiración agitada. El olor es nauseabundo, y si eso lo combinamos con las extrañas formas de las paredes que parecen estar echas para marear a la gente término por volver a meter la cabeza en el retrete para vomitar y como no tengo a nadie que sostenga mi cabello mientras tanto este se mancha.

Supongo que estar ebria no termina de matar tu sentido común ya que decido salir del pequeño cubículo para esta vez me desparramarme sobre el lavabo, justo al lado de la otra vencedora que se encuentra limpiando las lágrimas de rímel de sus mejillas.

—Una noche difícil ¿no?—pregunta, aunque estoy bastante segura de que ya sabe la respuesta.

—Creo que no soy la única—le respondo lo más a la defensiva que mi voz rasposa es capaz.

—No, no lo eres—acepta ella dejando su afanoso trabajo un momento para voltear a verme—. Me acabo de enterar de que mi mejor amiga tuvo una pelea, y que si quería evitar que la castigaran debía hacerle… un favor al director de la prisión. Ese hombre es asqueroso, créeme, y por lo que me ha dicho Sherezada sus castigos no se quedan atrás, tenía que protegerla. Así que si, definitivamente esta no es mi noche.

Algo me dice que me ha dado más información de la que una suele darle a alguien que acaba de conocer en un baño. Quizás los vencedores suelen hacer esas cosas, después de todo todos hemos vivido el mismo infierno (excepto los profesionales, claro). Aunque debo decir que yo no sé ni de qué distrito es, pero su rostro me suena. Nunca veía los juegos al menos que los pusieran en la escuela, mi mamá solía prender la televisión para que los capitolinos tuvieran registro de "nuestro interés" mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a continuar con nuestra vida como si nada. Aparte, aun llevo demasiado poco tiempo como vencedora como para conocer más que a mis mentores y sus amigos más cercanos. Pero si ella está hablando, supongo que yo también debería.

—Snow quiere que tenga… mmm relaciones, con los capitolinos que me desean y tienen suficiente dinero para pagarme. En pocas palabras quiere convertirme en mercancía—confieso con un suspiro sin levantar la cabeza del frio mármol del lavadero—Mi madre no lucho durante casi ocho años para que en el distrito hubiera igualdad de género como para que yo deje que me vendan. ¡Primero muerta!

—Ojala fuera tan simple…—suspira ella y aunque me encantaría preguntarle a que se refiere, ahora que mi estómago está vacío el malestar migra a mi cerebro que empieza a palpitarme.

Todo hace suponer que ella lo nota ya que camina hasta mí y con un rápido movimiento logra sentarme sobre los lavabos cual si fuese una niña pequeña. Estoy demasiado mareada y adolorida para pensar en lo inusual de esta situación, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de notar el dulce olor almendra de su perfume.

—Hueles bien—le digo.

—Sí, tú no tanto.

No puedo evitar hacer un puchero ante eso, lo que al parecer la hace reír. ¿Cómo es que una risa puede parecerse tanto a un perfume?

—Pero podemos arreglarlo.

De manera dulce, pero no maternal, limpia el resto de vomito que hay en la comisura de mi boca. Después me da una menta la cual chupo lentamente mientras ella asea uno por uno mis cabellos con sus manos hipnóticas. En ningún momento para de hablar.

Me cuenta cosas sobre su hermano, el cual parece ser un encanto, sobre sus padres, a los que me gustaría matar ahora mismo, y sobre sus amantes, los que (si no fuera porque no quiero arruinar el gran trabajo que ella ha hecho, quizás lo haría) me causan ganas de vomitar. Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello yo también empiezo a hablar y contarle sobre mi hermano, el cual también le parece un encanto, mis padres, por los cuales (según dice con una sonrisa) me tiene envidia, y mis amigas, las cuales le parece que son mucho mejores a las que ella tenía.

—Eh terminado—anuncia separándose de mí.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente mientras retoca su maquillaje. Sus ojos son lindos, sus pestañas son lindas, y sus pómulos también. Y aunque el verla maquillarse es todo un arte, nada que ver con la cosa grotesca que hace mi escolta, extraño escucharla hablar.

Saca un labial color strowberry y lo aplica sobre sus labios, que también son bonitos, así que me pregunto qué tan bonitos se verán cuando habla.

— ¿Escuchas la música?—respuesta: preciosos.

Estaba segura que sus palabras que se sentían igual a su perfume serían muy capaces de opacar la horrible música de los capitolinos. Sin embargo definitivamente ya no la escuchaba.

—Creo que la fiesta ya acabo. Supongo que por eso no nos hemos topado con nadie desde que estamos aquí. Todos deben de haberse ido o están tan borrachos que decidieron quedarse aquí a pasar la noche.

Y vuelve a reírse. El sonido es burbujeante.

— ¿Sabes? Los capitolinos están lo suficientemente locos como para crear un labial color fresa con sabor a almendra. Pero debo admitir que me gusta—eso tiene que ser o la coincidencia más extraña de la tierra o es que ella ama las almendras, perfume de almendra, voz de almendra, risa de almendra…— ¿Quieres probar?

…labios de almendra. Fue un buen beso, no es como que haya dado muchos besos antes, pero este definitivamente fue bastante bueno. No estoy muy segura de cuál de las dos lo inicio pero fue ella quien lo termino, demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de ti—le confieso.

—Creo que estas demasiado borracha Johanna Mason.

Me da un suave beso en la frente y se va dejándome sentada sobre el lavabo con toda la almendra y nuestros secretos flotando a mí alrededor a través de una espesa niebla de tequila.


End file.
